


The Gift from above

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: He wasn’t in his right mind at the time. That’s what he’d told himself after he’d come back from creating Flashpoint. He was out of his head with grief, and had just wanted to see his dad again. It was reasonable right? That's what he tells himself anyway. Barry lived in a timeline where his parents were alive for three months, until he found out that if he stayed in that timeline, he would lose the memories of his previous timeline, and so Barry had to beg Eobard Thawne to kill his mother again.As Cisco started shutting Barry out, Barry started coming to Star Labs less, and less, until one day he stopped coming at all. Finding a crashed spaceship in Star City? That was a gift from above, literally.The last straw for Barry was when Killer Frost nearly froze him to death, and Cisco didn't even bother to check if he was okay first. Knowing that Cisco couldn't careless whether he lived or died, was what ultimately broke Barry. Barry ends up fixing the ship about a month later, and that’s when he makes the decision to leave the Earth in search of a new life on another planet.
Kudos: 4





	The Gift from above

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW. The Azarae galaxy, and planetary system belong to me. The Astrok language belongs to me. KuukreAzarae and the other planets in the Azarae system belong to me.

For as long as I can remember, darkness has been a constant companion in my life. It started when I was eleven. It was early in the morning. I had been asleep for hours. I was startled awake by the sound of glass breaking. I was up in seconds, looking around the room in a panic.

My eyes widened when the water in my fish tank floated in the air. The fish were still in the water, which was the craziest thing about that night. When screams filled the house, that’s when I ran downstairs to see red, and yellow lightning battling against each other. It was surrounding my mom. Desperately calling for my mother, I didn’t even realize my dad was in the room until he grabbed me by my shoulders, desperately pleading with me to run.

I barely had time to react before something pulled me out to the street in the blink of an eye. Desperately calling for my parents, when I didn’t get an answer I ran back home. By the time I got there, my dad was being pulled into a police car, and my mom was dead. After this moment I was declared delusional. Oh, they didn’t call it that of course, but everybody knows that “in shock” is just a nicer way to say delusional.

I went into CSI work to prove my dad’s innocence, much to Joe’s protests. I can’t lie, hearing the man that was taking care of me call my father a murderer like everyone else had hurt, but it was hearing that, that pushed me even more to go into CSI work. The craziest thing to happen to me though, was definitely surviving being struck by lightning. Well, that and waking up with the ability to move faster than the speed of light.

You’re probably wondering who really killed my mom right? Well, you might want to sit down for this one. The person that killed my mom was Eobard Thawne, who disguised himself as the famous Harrison Wells by killing the real Harrison Wells, and using a device to take on his appearance. Eobard Thawne is a future relative of the late Eddie Thawne, oh, and the man-in-yellow that I saw a kid, or more accurately: “The Reverse Flash”.

Yeah, try telling people that and see if people don’t view _you_ as crazy. Eobard Thawne wasn’t the only speedster that took on someone else’s identity either. When Eddie Thawne killed himself to try to stop Eobard Thawne, a black hole opened up in the sky, which was dubbed a singularity, and threatened to take the entire city with it. I used my speed to stop the singularity but ended up losing Ronnie Raymond in the process.

Now, I know what you’re thinking: Barry, I feel for you, but what does that have to do with the second speedster? Well, after the singularity, it turns out that a portal to the multiverse opened, and a speedster from Earth-2 came to my Earth, dubbed Earth-1. He disguised himself as Jay Garrick, and as The Flash. He spun a story that he had lost his speed, when in reality he never had speed to begin with. He was using a drug to give him speed: known as Velocity drugs.

Oh, and this speedster? His real name was Hunter Zoloman, also known as: Zoom. I of course didn’t find this information out until later. The worst thing of all? I finally freed my dad, only for him to get killed the exact same way as my mom, in the exact same house. You know what was even worse?

Instead of comforting me in my grief, my friends and family tranquilized me like an animal, while throwing me in a cage! When they let me go, all I felt was rage. They were afraid of what I would do when I was angry? Well, this was well beyond anger. When I finally took down Zoom, and watched him die, it was oh, so satisfying!

Now? Now I had a job to do. Now I have to fix everything that was taken from me. I know that once I stop my mom’s death, that I might lose Team Flash, and my family, but I don’t care. They locked me in a cage, and treated me like an animal, when all I wanted was comfort for my dad’s death. I’m going to get my parents back, and _no one_ is going to stop me!

As I ran, memories played before my eyes. Baking cookies with my parents, running from bullies in my elementary school. Giving my favorite teacher an apple. Getting an F on an exam, and getting grounded, until finally, I was back to March 18th, 2000.

Waiting until my child self was taken to safety by me, I ran inside the house, going straight towards the Reverse Flash. As I got closer to him, I shoved the knife out of his hand, and shoved him to the ground.

“You’re _not_ killing her this time! You’re never gonna hurt her again!” I growled, vibrating my fist. As I brought it close to Eobard’s chest, all I could think was _he has to die_. I almost did it too, until I saw the horrified expression on my time remnant’s face. Stopping the vibration, I grabbed Eobard by the shoulders, and threw him in a cage. I ran back after that, running up to my mom.

“No, no!” She sobbed, thinking that I was going to kill her instead.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, okay. You’re okay. No one’s going to hurt you ever again.” I reassured her. After giving her a hug, I returned to the timestream, as I ran through the blue hue of the timestream. Memories blended together as I ran. Voices from the memories echoed, until finally I left the stream. When I left the stream, the first thing I saw was a blinding light. My immediate reaction was to shield my eyes from the light.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of this story will be in Third Person Omniscient.  
> I will be gradually adding audio files of me saying things specifically related to the planet that Barry will be living on as they appear in the story.


End file.
